


Heaven Sent

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Massage, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: When you've got your ass kicked, there's no one better to massage away the sting of defeat than your Jedi boyfriend.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: massages
Relationships: Cad Bane/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Heaven Sent

Bane grunted as he sank into the pilot's seat and began prepping to take off. Switches were flipped, buttons pressed, and the engines coughed to life. Behind him he could hear Todo chattering about something irrelevant, he was sure. 

"Are you injured, Bane?" the droid asked, head popping around the back of the seat. "You seem very tense."

The Duros grunted, the ship lifting off with a slight jolt. "Can it, Todo. Just make sure the coordinates are set."

He heard the droid mumble something about only wanting to help but after that it was blissful silence. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on the droid, but it was difficult to be anything but harsh when every muscle in his body was, in fact, screaming. Maybe that was what he got, though, for going up against those Weequay by himself. At least nothing was broken, and he'd managed to haul in the bounty. Pockets a little heavier, Bane double-checked the coordinates Todo set and they shot off into hyperspace. 

Coruscant lurched into view as the ship slowed, and Bane flipped on his communicator. It was silent for a moment before the bluish shape of Obi-Wan Kenobi wavered into existence, arms crossed and a slight smile on his bearded face.

"Hello there," he said, voice grainy but still holding a note of mirth. "Good to see you made it back in one piece."

Bane scowled at him, eyes narrowed. "You say that like you doubted me."

"Ah, but I never said that, and I never doubted you, either. Be careful when landing, the hangar is busy. But I'll meet you down there." The hologram wavered and turned off, and Bane brought his ship down for a landing. 

When he started hauling himself out of the cockpit he groaned audibly, and Todo placed a metal hand over his. "Perhaps you should visit the infirmary, Bane, you are clearly in pain."

"Who's in pain?"

The Duros cursed softly at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice, forcing himself out of his ship and trying not to stagger as he pulled himself up to his full height, blood red eyes glaring out from under the brim of his hat. He crossed his arms and shot Todo a look, but the little droid shook its massive head and turned its attention to the Jedi.

"Bane. I am afraid he may have sustained some internal injuries after his fight with those four -"

"Four?" Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted and he shot Bane a concerned look.

"I said _can it,_ Todo," he snarled, shoving the droid aside with his boot but immediately regretting it as pain shot up his back. Something that, of course, the Jedi picked up on immediately.

"I can't force you to go to the infirmary, Cad, but I do have some painkillers in the first aid kit in my room. At the very least, come and take some of those. It'll help you relax and avoid further aggravating any injuries you do have."

Bane shrugged, still gritting his teeth, and without another word, Obi-Wan took one of his arms and slung it over his shoulders, and together they made their way up to the Jedi's room, Todo following close behind and complaining about how fast they were going the entire way. With a hiss, the door slid open, and Obi-Wan gently helped Bane sit on the edge of the bed, the Duros cursing under his breath. Obi-Wan pulled out his first aid kit and handed him a few painkillers before rummaging around in his bedside table for a couple of heating pads. Carefully he helped Bane out of his duster and shirt, draping them over a chair so he could press the heating pad against the small of his back. 

"Would it help if I rubbed your back? Obi-Wan asked, hands on Bane's shoulders, and the Duros shrugged.

"Maybe."

The Jedi swung a leg around him, sitting behind him and pressing his fingers against the base of his neck. With firm but still cautious pressure, he kneaded the muscles between his shoulder blades until the knots went loose and then moved his hands lower, repeating the course of action down the column of his spine. Bane grit his teeth, his aching muscles protesting painfully against the attention lavished against them, but the deeper Obi-Wan massaged them, the more fully they relaxed. It wasn't a pleasant process, but it was definitely worth it.

Finally Obi-Wan had kneaded away the last knot in his muscles, and Bane hadn't realized just how relaxed he'd become until he felt his head come to rest against a pillow; apparently he'd started dozing off, and Obi-Wan had gently laid him down against the bed. He was even unlacing the Duros' boots, tugging them off to make him even more comfortable. Garnet eyes slid open and he tugged the Jedi into the bed with him, pinning him down under one arm as he curled up against his silhouette. 

"Feeling better then, I take it?" Obi-Wan asked with a soft laugh.

"Much better, thank you," Bane murmured. From beside the bed he heard a soft metallic whirring as Todo's head popped up over the mattress.

"I am so glad to hear you're on the mend! I was very worried," the droid babbled. Bane groaned, reaching over and patting Todo awkwardly on the top of its metal head. 

"Yeah, yeah, Todo, just...why don't you go and check up on the ship. Lemme get some sleep." The droid nodded and hustled away, and as soon as the door had closed again, Bane rolled over, swinging a leg up and over Obi-Wan's, pulling him even closer. "I think I should thank you for helping me out, hmm?"

He could feel the heat rising to the Jedi's cheeks. "There's no need, I assure you. You can thank me by not getting yourself banged up so frequently."

"Eh, I don't make promises, Jedi, you know that."

Before Obi-Wan could argue, Bane silenced him with a kiss, tongue sliding into his mouth as his fingers knotted in his hair. One leg slipped between the Jedi's thighs and they tangled together as they kissed until they were breathless. 

"As much as I would love to continue, I do still think it would be best for you to get some sleep." Obi-Wan pressed a gentle kiss between Bane's eyes. "I'll wake you up in an hour, if you like?"

The Duros rolled his eyes but still grinned. "I'll be looking forward to it, doll."


End file.
